Around the World in 5 seconds!
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: a fluffy fic about Eriol and Tomoyo. enjoy!


**I'm back with another of my fics. tis 1 is so fluffy, its going to give you a tooth-ache!**

**i was inspired by around the world in 80 days and a nice myth i heard. enjoy!**

**ET forever!**

* * *

Ring….ring….ring…..ring…..ring………. 

"Good morning, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. How may I help you?"

"….."

"Hello?"

"Good morning," said a deep baritone voice.

"Oh Eriol-kun! How are you?" asked Tomoyo eagerly. She was not expecting her boyfriend to call so early.

"I'm doing well. What about you, my tenshi?" asked Eriol softly.

Tomoyo blushed and said, "Well, if you are doing well, why did you suddenly space out, huh?"

"It took me sometime to recollect my senses after I heard your melodious voice," said Eriol, grinning.

"Ha ha ha, not funny," said Tomoyo, rolling her eyes. "You really should stop saying such cheesy stuff, so early in the morning, Eriol-kun."

"You call my praises for you cheesy, Tomoyo-chan? Some girls just don't appreciate what they have," said Eriol, in mock sorrow.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. What is the reason for your call so early? Surly, the reason must be quite important as we do have the habit of sleeping till noon, don't we Eriol-sama?"

Eriol ignored her jibe and said, "I was wondering if we are aware for the fact that the Card Mistress celebrates her 19th birthday."

"Of course I remember!" said Tomoyo indignantly. "I have got her a present 3 weeks in advance."

"Really? I don't remember anyone being so eager and excited about a certain magician's special day," grumbled Eriol.

Tomoyo giggled and replied, "You should know that my affections for you are quite different from what I have for Sakura-chan."

"Specify different," said Eriol, grinning.

Tomoyo flushed and said, "Now is not the time for mind games, Eriol-kun! Are you picking me up at 7:00 or do you want me to get mad at you?"

Eriol chuckled and replied, "Such a murderous threat, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be there at 7:00."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "alright," and before she could disconnect the call, she quickly said, softly, "I love you."

Eriol smiled softly and murmured an affirmative.

At precisely 7o'clock, Eriol arrived at the Iron Gate that led to the Daidouji mansion. He walked up to the tall oak door and knocked.

Tomoyo opened the door and smiled at him. Eriol gave her a bouquet of white roses and kissed her. She grinned and said, "You are making me feel like I'm on a date. Don't you forget, we have to get to Sakura-Chan's party."

Eriol grinned and led her to the car.

As they stepped into a huge hall that was decorated with pearly white and pale pink balloons, they spotted Sakura, who looked resplendent in a beautiful pink dress with her boyfriend, Li Syaoran by her side.

"Tomoyo-chan! You made it!" exclaimed Sakura, hugging her best friend. "Of course I did. I couldn't miss your birthday for anything," said Tomoyo, hugging her back.

"I loved the dress you made for me! Do I look pretty, Syao-kun?" asked Sakura, twirling around. Li smiled and said, "As always, you look stunning. Daidouji-san's dresses do make you look pretty."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura while Li laughed and said, "Kidding, my cherry blossom. You are drop-dead gorgeous." Saying this, he pulled her into a kiss.

Tomoyo, who was videotaping this moment laughed and said, "Kawaii!" Eriol smiled and said, "happy birthday, Sakura-chan. I hope my cute little descendant didn't suffocate you with his hugs."

"Keep talking and I'll strangle you with a bear hug," said Li menacingly. Sakura laughed and said, "Don't fight at least today. I think we should go and tend to the guests, ne, Syaoran-kun?" saying this, she pulled Li away from Eriol.

Eriol met up with Yamazaki while Tomoyo drifted off to look for her friends. Takashi, who hadn't changed a bit, grinned at his best pal and said, "How are you, Hiiragizawa? Haven't heard from you in a while!"

After they had exchanged the niceties, someone spoke up, "did you guys hear about the robbery at London? The thief made off with jewels worth 18 million dollars!" Eriol sipped his punch and listened to the interesting talk.

"It was really well planned. He escaped from the World Axis Bank that's boasts about the toughest security in the world!" exclaimed Rika.

"I think he'll get away," said Yamazaki, grinning.

"Nonsense. There's no country he can seek refuge in," replied Syaoran, who had just arrived with Sakura.

"The world **has** got smaller," said Eriol quietly.

"You mean he can use the modes of transport available and make a clean get away? Impossible!" exclaimed Li.

"I agree with Eriol," replied Yamazaki.

"Why, I can travel around the world and back in 5 seconds flat," said Eriol.

Silence prevailed after his starling speech. "Eriol-kun, even with your kind of power, you just can't-" began Sakura but Eriol interrupted, "any bets?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" asked Syaoran frowning. "Nobody will bet on something that's so downright wacky. I bet 500 yen you can't do it."

"Anyone who believes in me?" asked Eriol. When no one spoke, he replied, "Okay, that's one bet against me."

He placed his fruit punch on a table and said, "watch!" and began to walk. Everyone stared at him, perplexed.

He spotted someone or something and began to walk faster towards it. Sakura watched eagerly; she was pretty sure her boyfriend was going to have to eat humble pie.

Tomoyo, who was not aware of the bet, was watching all this with great interest etched on her face. She looked surprised as he came close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and then took a step next to her.

Another step. Now he was behind her. Another step and now he was at her other side. Another step and now he was in front of her again.

He grinned as everyone burst into applause and Sakura exclaimed, "Kawaii!" and pranced around them, clutching Tomoyo's videotape.

Confused, Tomoyo turned to Eriol and said, "what was all that about? Why did you walk around me like that?"

Chuckling, Eriol smiled and said, "You can be quite dense sometimes, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran and me had a bet about going around the world. I told him I can do it in 5 seconds."

"And-" began Tomoyo, still confused.

Eriol smiled lovingly and said, "Tomoyo-chan, you are my world. Everything else is immaterial for me. Its you who matter the most to me. I love you."

Tomoyo smiled as everyone burst into applause again. It felt nice to be loved. Especially nice when someone like Eriol Hiiragizawa was your boyfriend.

* * *

**did you like it? i'm supposed to be updatig my fic-'you do what!' and not write a new 1! but i couldn't resist so...**


End file.
